


Yes

by ilcuoreardendo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forgiveness, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Human Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Slow Burn, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: The first time Sam says "yes" to Lucifer.





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is from two years ago. I'd forgotten about it. 
> 
> It was for a 5 Sentence Meme. Someone on Tumblr prompted: _For the prompts; Samifer. The first time Sam says yes in casual conversation around Lucifer. Lucifer is touched because he knows now Sam truly trusts him._

* * *

The first time he makes Sam laugh - really laugh, not that half-hearted chuckling breath Sam’s prone to give toDean’s antics - Lucifer gets the most peculiar warmth in his belly. 

The first time Sam smiles at him, they’re working a case and Lucifer - who feels he’s gotten much better handle on human emotions and customs, now that he’s been forced to spend so much time among them - had put his arm around the young woman who had survived the Wendigo attack, soothed her trembling with soft words. 

The first time Sam says “yes,” it’s an offhanded answer to a rather unimportant question Lucifer had asked, but Sam has never said that word to him before and it rings, clear as a bell, in Lucifer’s head for the rest of the morning; by evening, Sam has said it twice more and Lucifer thinks he couldn’t ask for any better benediction.


End file.
